


Collapsing Ruins

by Ookaminohikari



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Angel of Discord Umbrea, Fan Charater, Homestuck - Freeform, Meulin Leijon - Freeform, Mizrak Ixiion, OC, Other, Sadstuck, Skelly Loach, SupernaturalStuck, The Goddess of Discord Eris, The Goddess of Victory Andraste, fantroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookaminohikari/pseuds/Ookaminohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizrak Ixiion one day discovered an long lost artifact from the Ruins. He might yet discover the meaning of the artifact if he did not attract unwanted attention that is. Will he ever discover the meaning of the artifact that he found or will he never discover the meaning of the old artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapsing Ruins

Discovering a new artifact was always a joy to feel when you care fully take it out of the earthy hard ground. The ruins are like a second home to you, you never understood why your sister often follows you into the depts to drag you home before the sun has risen. Perhaps your love of Archaeology makes her worry about you. You shook you head and insists that your hobby is perfectly safe and you are in no danger at all. The young olive blood shook her head stubbornly as you sent her off so that you may work in peace for a while. Your name is Mizrak Ixiion and you love your study of archaeology. You do feel sad for sending your younger sister skelly off when you are in a middle of Researching your fascinating hobby but you worry too much for her well being than your self. 

You do what you can to be there with your siblings when you are not in he ruins researching that is. Some times you wonder why you have no quadrents though you don't mind much for them though some times you hear a bit of complaining from your mother and grandmother about the subject though you try your best to explain why you don't have any quadrents they just laugh it off and tell you to do errands. Often you wonder after your encounters with Atyiah of why you sometimes caught her watching you while you were digging for artifacts you asked her countless times why she has been watching you but she gets embarrassed and leaves the ruins. 

You never gotten an answer for that question though when you ask your sister about it she brightens up and laughs about it she even stated you were clueless to why she was there in the first place. 

Enough about your bits of personal life you have put down on here didn't you just discovered something important? You suddenly remembered what you have discovered in your precious ruins and you decide to inspect your precious finding. 

Mizrak sighs as he picks up his new finding which seems like a old patterned design from the ancients days. Blowing on the artifact he blew off the dust that rested on the object. Smiling at his achievement he has found one of the old loach artifacts that indicated that there was an abnoba on your present planet that has passed away before the doomed timelines abnoba has appeared with her time lines evelyn who had grown up with her own timelines meulin who you were surprised that your mothers meowrail was not deaf like this timelines meulin is. 

You realized that there is a few more trolls that came from the now present abnoba's timeline. Shaking his head in confusion you think you need to ask your grandmother more on this subject so that you can understand it better since you do hate being left in the dark about this knowledge. As much as you love knowledge on certain events you feel as though something is about to go down for some reason that is unknown to you.

Mizrak pushed his thoughts to the back of his head as he caught a strange and terrible sent. “I-It cant be......... no he has been sealed away by that human aranea...... w-why is h-he h-here n-now?” Mizrak kept silent and is listening care fully for the lusi like creature and trying to locate where it is by sound rather than sight. He begins to wonder if he has been hearing things since other trolls have some times yelled into the ruins while he is in a middle of research. 

But the smell is too strong to be some troll messing around the ruins entrance. You are very sure that is is Umbrea messing around up there and if that is the case you are in a world of trouble if he collapse the ruins in on you. 

As you speak of ruins you notice the entire place shaking and trembling like a person does in fear but the old caves are more unstable than a troll with emotions. Enough dotting you got to get a move on you moron before you are crushed under tons of earthy smelling rocks.  
Rushing quickly to the entrance Mizrak trips from the now unstable ruins as everything began falling apart hearing a voice booming out side is causing the ruins to be in its unstable state. The tremors continues to worsen as mizrak made his way to the entrance. Unstable as the architect was he made it safely out of the caves. 

The wind beast was waiting for him, wearing a cruel smile The wind demon begin to speak to the young wolf feline like troll. “Well well well..... what do we have here? It is the misfortune of howl and andraste..... Oh how they bore such a useless child.” Umbrea chuckles to his self watching the child getting angered by his comment oh such a low life troll born to a goddess of all things. Demonically you began to laugh at this foolish boy for his hard headed courage at facing you but you feel the need to end this fight quickly and not waste anymore of your valuable time.

Darkness and pain is all I feel now what is going on. Pain fills mizraks body as the ruins collapsed around him. Unable to free his self from the stones that has trapped and broken his legs. Hearing the terrible laughter as the demon threw him back in the ruins and collapsed them around him. The demon had fled leaving you trapped like a rat in a cage. Dust and dirt began filling your lungs as your head lifted and roared loudly for help. Mizrak coughed and gagged on the dirt and was put out of his presents state of pain as the cave crashed down on his body knocking him unconscious.

You hear voices around you and a familiar voice speaking. “Is he going to be ok?” Another voice that sounded like meulins voice spoke. “I don't know skelly, it is a miracle that he is still alive but he wont last long with out treatment from a doctor. I have called evelyn over and she is on her way i will need her help carrying him to the hospital. But if he does survive i doubt he will be able to walk again.........”

You chocked on hearing this come from meulins mouth, and cursed your self for what has happened to you. It is your own fault that this has happened. Darkness creeped over you and you fell asleep waiting to be awoken again. Do not worry mage you will be just fine.


End file.
